Great Fleet
|fgcolor= |race1=Protoss |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |type=Aerospace force |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Urun (formerly) Selendis |defacto=Protoss Conclave (?–2500) Hierarchy (?–) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation=Protoss Empire (?–2500) : Templar Caste (?–2506) Daelaam (between 2500-2502–) |strength= |capital=Aiur (?–2500) Shakuras (2500–2506) Aiur (2506–) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented=2500 |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored=2500–2504 |status=Active }} The Great Fleet is a protoss military organization and a cornerstone of protoss military might, boasting a variety of powerful ships.Races: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-07 It is operated and protected by the Auriga Tribe.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Carriers serve as the Great Fleet's flagships, though some terrans have speculated that this position may be replaced by the void ray.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Void Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. History Fleet of the Protoss Empire The Great Fleet was the core aerospace force for the Protoss Empire, allowing the protoss to extend their reach across the stars. Their carriers and arbiters were operated by the Auriga Tribe, who took a central role in caring for the fleet. The capital ship of the Great Fleet was the carrier.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Great War First Contact ]] When protoss observers discovered the incursion of the Zerg Swarm into terran space, the Conclave dispatched a section of the Great Fleet under Executor Tassadar named the Koprulu Expeditionary Force to halt the zerg incursion and purify the infested terran worlds. The Great Fleet purified the surface of Chau Sara, halting the rampant zerg infestation there, and moved on its sister world Mar Sara. However, Tassadar held his fleets back to ensure that the terran population had a chance to evacuate before he incinerated this planet. After the population had been evacuated, the Great Fleet cleansed Mar Sara of all life.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. A contingent of the Koprulu Expeditionary Force known as 7th Fleet under Executor Andraxxus moved to destroy the zerg infestation in the Brontes System. Andraxxus was concerned with the potential loss of terran lives, but his advisor, Judicator Syndrea had no qualms about such a conflict.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 1: “Satellite Platform” (in English). 1998. When Syndrea's schemed to see the death of Demioch and his daughter Edullon, and when Edullon criticized her strategies as being harmful to the terrans she was branded as a traitor. A civil war erupted among 7th Fleet, with Demioch and Edullon being forced to ally with the New Dresdin Outlaws and kill the archon Aedus/Xerxes.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 9: “Syndrea's Assault” (in English). 1998. However, soon the Zerg Swarm came in force, capturing SyndreaStarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 1: “Syndrea's Demise” (in English). 1998. and prompting Andraxxus to take rash actions.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 4: “Fury” (in English). 1998. Using a parasite implanted in Black Morgan, the Zerg Swarm tracked down the last holdout of 7th Fleet, killing Andraxxus and the remainder of the Great Fleet's presence in the system.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. Meanwhile, Tassadar's fleets moved on the Zerg Swarm on Antiga Prime, brought down on the planet en masse by Arcturus Mengsk using a psi emitter. This time, Tassadar deployed ground troops to buy the terrans time to evacuate. Afterward, the Great Fleet again purified the planet of all life.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Finally, the Great Fleet moved on the Terran Confederacy capitol of Tarsonis, which had been brought under the heel of billions of zerg after Arcturus Mengsk activated multiple psi emitters. However, Tassadar opted not to purify the planet, and instead engage the zerg in a conventional battle. However his forces were defeated by the Sons of Korhal, lead by Sarah Kerrigan at the Battle of New Gettysburg, and Tassadar was forced to withdraw.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. In the aftermath, the remaining forces of the Great Fleet continued to battle across Tarsonis, and attempted to block the exodus of the zerg from the planet, though they were unsuccessful.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. A contingent of the Great Fleet was sent to rescue Judicator Kizrath and the Argus Stone on Aridas. However, they were ordered to remain and engage the zerg rather than rescue the stone.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 9: “The Triumphal March” (in English). 1999. Eventually, these forces were wiped out by the zerg.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 11: "The Battle of Char” (in English). 1999. The Fleet Splinters After their defeat on Tarsonis, Tassadar ordered all remaining ships to return to Aiur, but took the Gantrithor to investigate a psionic call on the planet Char.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Later, the Zerg Swarm discovered the location of Aiur, and launched a massive invasion of the planet. The Great Fleet attempted to mobilize to defend the planet, but the zerg manifested the Overmind on the surface of Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. The fleet, under Executor Artanis now, fought a back and forth battle with the swarms before being ordered to retrieve Tassadar from Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. However, on arriving there, Artanis and his fleet sided with Tassadar over the Conclave and aided him in rescuing the dark templar Zeratul, who the Conclave wanted dead.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. ]] Upon returning to Aiur, the portion of the Great Fleet under Artanis and Tassadar were branded as traitors and renegades. The Protoss Civil War erupted, and the Great Fleet turned on itself, resulting in the loss of Khor-shakal. Tassadar refused to allow any more bloodshed, and surrendered to Judicator Aldaris.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. His fleet continued to fight on however, and assaulted his stasis cell where he awaited trial. Due to the intervention of the dark templar, Tassadar was saved, and given a chance to strike at the Overmind and its cerebrates.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. The strike on the cerebrates was successful, and the fleet moved on the stunned Overmind. However, the Great Fleet encountered resistance at the Overmind, necessitating Tassadar to crash the Gantrithor into the creature. Tassadar's sacrifice destroyed the Overmind, but at a great cost.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. In the aftermath, the Great Fleet had been all but destroyed by the zerg.Aldaris: "Without the Conclave to lead us, or the protection of our great fleets, it seems we must fend for ourselves." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Remnants of the fleet evacuated to Shakuras, where they were absorbed into the Fleet of the Matriarch,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. while others fought alongside Praetor Fenix and Jim Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Reconstruction After the defeat of the Fleet of the Matriarch at Char Aleph,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. the protoss set about rebuilding their Great Fleet. By 2504, the Great Fleet had been effectively restored, and had developed new combat ships such as the void ray. The protoss also began construction of the Golden Armada, the largest group of protoss ships ever assembled, though the strain of such a task lead to tensions between the Khalai refugees on the planet and the Nerazim.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. Second Great War With the outbreak of the Second Great War, the Great Fleet mobilized to the edge of protoss space, though took very little action in the early stages of the war.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Transmission (in English). 2013-03-12. During the war, the planet of Haven was settled by refugees from the colony of Agria under Doctor Ariel Hanson. The Great Fleet, under Executor Selendis, detected zerg hive spores infecting the planet, and set out to purify it. Jim Raynor moved in to intervene, and Selendis gave him the choice of either purifying the colony or fighting her forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. by Raynor's Raiders]] Raynor refused to allow the protoss to slaughter civilians when there was a chance to rescue them. Selendis engaged Raynor, deploying a Purifier mothership to purify the colonies. Raynor deployed vikings to fight off the protoss and their terror fleets, eventually destroying the Purifier mothership and pushing them off Haven. Raynor opted to purify the infested colonies himself, while trying to defend those who remained uninfested. This operation was successful, and though he was forced to kill an infested Ariel Hanson he was given technology from Selendis and deemed a friend of the Protoss. After the Zerg Swarm's defeat on Char, the Great Fleet began to pull back from the borders of their space. Protoss colonists on Kaldir attempted to summon their fleets after Sarah Kerrigan attacked their colony, but were destroyed before they could contact Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Enemy Within (in English). 2013-03-12. The End War moves to reclaim Aiur]] In 2506, the Golden Armada had been constructed, a wing of the Great Fleet and the largest contingent of protoss ships. This was sent to Aiur in an attempt to reclaim it. However, the fallen xel'naga Amon returned to the material universe, and took control of the Khala.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 All Khalai protoss fell under Amon's control, though Artanis and a small group were able to sever their nerve cords in time. They escaped on an arkship, the Spear of Adun, and set off to rebuild their numbers. The corrupted Golden Armada then set out to do Amon's bidding and destroy all life in the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Spear of Adun. (in English). November 10, 2015 Artanis's fleet fought a running war with Amon's forces, while the bulk of the Golden Aramda engaged the Terran Dominion,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Vorazun (in English). 2015. which was weakened from their battles with the Moebius Corps.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 Artanis recruited the Purifiers and Tal'darim, and retrieved the xel'naga artifact known as the Keystone, and moved to reclaim Aiur and destroy Amon. In order to stall Amon's forces, Artanis destroyed the psionic matrix on Aiur, preventing them from instantly warping back to the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Return. (in English). November 10, 2015 When Amon's host body revealed itself, the Great Fleet bombarded it from orbit, utterly annihilating it and leaving Amon to exist only in the Khala.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Host. (in English). November 10, 2015 Artanis's forces set up a defense around the Keystone, but the fleet under Amon arrived, and engaged Artanis. Artanis was forced to destroy his own fleet, and was successful in buying enough time to activate the Keystone. This purged Amon from the Khala, and allowed the protoss in the Golden Armada time to sever their nerve cords. With nowhere to subside, Amon was forced back into the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 Later, the remainder of the Great Fleet allied with the Zerg Swarm and Terran Dominion to invade the Void and destroy Amon once and for all. They freed the xel'naga Ouros,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 and defended him and Kerrigan as Ouros channeled his energy into her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Essence of Eternity. (in English). November 10, 2015 The Great Fleet again aided Kerrigan as she assaulted Amon directly, killing him and ending his threat to the universe.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Fall. (in English). November 10, 2015 The One-Day War In 2511, elements of the Great Fleet were called upon to accompany Hierarch Artanis in investigating the planet Gystt, which the Great Fleet had purified in the Great War. When it was discovered the zerg had rebuilt the planet, the detachment prepared to purify it. However, Overqueen Zagara offered a hand of diplomacy, and though the negotiations were disrupted by the machinations of Abathur who sought to see war break out between the terran, protoss, and zerg, and fleet held in orbit and abstained from purifying Gystt once again.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Vision of the Future ]] In an apocalyptic future foreseen by the Overmind, the remnants of the fleet were rallied to a distant, shadowed world by Admiral Urun; there they were destroyed in the protoss' final stand against Amon and his army of zerg and hybrids.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Known Branches *Conclave Fleet (possibly separate) *Fleet of the Executor *Golden Armada *Koprulu Expeditionary Force **7th Fleet Known Members Commanders Current *Hierarch Artanis *Matriarch Vorazun *Executor Selendis Former *Admiral Urun *Executor Tassadar *Judicator Aldaris *Executor Andraxxus *Judicator Syndrea *Praetor Quordas *Tenzaal *Commander Feranon Support Current *Preserver Rohana *Phasesmith Karax *Talandar *Theromos *Sharas Former *Praetor Fenix *Edullon *Demioch *Aedus/Xerxes *Third Engineer Iaalu *Palmet *Sacopo *Yaiino *Wotarra *Althai References Category:Protoss military organizations